Sky Rulers/Roleplay Archive3
"You can at least ask me to help!" retorted Draco angerly, tail lashing harder.Silverstar 19:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Like you would really help me," retorted Avi. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Atleast I help the Tribe! I'd help you, but your too stubborn!" snarled Draco.Silverstar 19:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) After a very long fight, Avi shouted "(Beep!)it, Draco! That's it! I am not your queen anymore! Just leave me alone!" She stormed out of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Be that way, I didn't want you anyway!" Draco shouted, flying angerly to his den. He shot a large fireball at the side of his den.Silverstar 19:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Twilight and Drayden were of lying around the camp when a huge fireball shot through Draco's den. Kaida squeaked as it flew over her head. "Whoa!" she gasped. Shen looked out from his den, suprise in his eyes. Sila looked shocked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco's eyes flared angerly. He shot from his den like a bullet, and swooped down to Earth. He spun around angerly, generating a twister.Silverstar 19:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Glacialis was afraid. Avi Luna mover her and her little sister into an abandoned den. She told her sister to stay in the den, then flew out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Kaida panicked as she was swept into Draco's twister. She used magic on it to pull it away from camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) She saw a loner dragon on Sky Ruler territory and attacked him. She pinned him down. He just smiled and didn't fight back. "Um, hi," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco stopped the twister, and bolted back to his den, tail lashing.Silverstar 19:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) They started talking. He was very nice and polite. He asked if he could join her tribe. She nodded and they flew back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco stomped from his den. It was clompletely distroyed.Silverstar 19:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) She decided that it was best not to ask Draco if he could join. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco blinked blankly at his den, as if he didn't remember her completely dimolished it. (xD) He cleaned his talons.Silverstar 19:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna said that Epaphroditos could stay in her den until he could build his own. "No ma'am, it's really O.K. I can sleep outside," he said. "No, you need shelter, the nights can get really cold here for other dragons," replied Avi Luna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco yawned, long and sharp fangs showing. His tail tip twitched as he padded to his crumbled den.Silverstar 20:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Are you sure, Miss?" he asked. She nodded. He built a small nest in the corner of the den for himself. "I promise I'll be gone by tomarrow." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Twilight and Drayden flew to their den. Kaida shuffled her talons awkwardly. Shen went back to his den and read his ancient book before blowing pit the candles. Sila flew over to Draco. "Um, sir, is something wrong...?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco's rainbow eyes gazed out at the sky. "Yes....There was..." he murmured softly.Silverstar 20:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Galcialis fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (Changing Sila's appearance...) Sila Shuffled her talons. "I shouldn't ask." she replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Draco rested his tail on her side, rainbow colored eyes glimmered. "ITs alright, Avi Luna's nothing to me anymore.....She's what happened." he sighed.Silverstar 17:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sila blinked. "I... Think I understand." she replied, flying away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Draco easily lifted himself into the air, following the she-dragon. "What is it?" he asked.Silverstar 21:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sila shook her head. "I lost a mate before. In an accident." she sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco fowned. "I'm sorry about that. That's much worse than breaking up with your mate." he sighed.Silverstar 22:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sila shook her head. "No, really, it's fine." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco frowned. He flew silently besides her.Silverstar 23:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sila shifted at the uncomfortable silence. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco sighed. "Lets go back to camp." he said, diving down twoards camp. Sila's pretty....I feel bad for her! he thoght.Silverstar 23:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sila zipped down to Earth like a jet, her wings folded at her sides. Before she hit the ground, her wings opened and she landed softly. She looked up at Draco and let out a playful laugh. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco laughed too. The muscular dragon smiled, and folded in his wings. "Your fast!" he said happily.Silverstar 16:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sila nodded. "You are too!" she relied. --- Shen flew around, bored. He decided to visit his temple, but when he got there, he felt a great disturbance. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco shrugged. "I'm too heavy to fly as fast as you." he sighed.Silverstar 21:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sila shook her head. "It doesn't matter." she said. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:18, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco ndoded, his striking eyes holding her gaze.Silverstar 21:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) For a second, Sila was trapped in Draco's rainbow eyes. She shook her head and flew off. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Draco blinked, slightly hurt by her leaving. He padded to the remains of his den and whispered someting, and winds gusted, fixing his den. It looked much prettier.Silverstar 00:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Twilight flew over to Draco. "Um, I don't want to be a bother, Sir Draco, but I think Kaida is ready to become a half-wing." she said quietly. --- Eclispe was flying around when he saw Shen enter his temple. He muttered something and flew after him. --- Drayden kept Kaida occupied while Twilight talked to Draco. --- Sila sighed and folded her wings to her sides. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Draco nodded. His den's waterfall flooded over the entrance, where ivy hang. He nodded. "Alright. Kaida, please come forward." he murmured.Silverstar 00:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Kaida flew over, trying to look extra sophisticated. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:57, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir sat there, watching the ceremony. "Kaida, Now is your time. You have reached our approprite age to be a half wing. Do you accept this path?" roared Draco.Silverstar 00:59, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "I do, King Draco!" Kaida said loud enough so everyone could here her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Draco dipped his head. "Very well, and a well path chosen. Here me tribe of ??????, and bless this new Half Wing.....Her mother will mentor her! Learn well, Kaida!" roared Draco.Silverstar 01:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Kaida looked around. Twilight flew over to her. "Don't think I won't be tough on you because you're my daughter." she said. Kaida shook her head. "I wouldnt want you to, anyway!" She Replied, lettingn out a poof of smoke from her nose. (I think Kaida is my favorite dragon to draw... I've drawn Her as a hatchling twice, as an anthro, and I drew her full grown today in math :P) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (Aw! <3) Draco smiled, and padded into his den, ivy and water sliding off him as he entered.Silverstar 01:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Kaida and a twilight flew off to train. --- Sila curled in her den, her tail tucked around her. -- Eclipse followed Shen, and quietly entered the temple. "...what the (beep)ll?" he said quietly as he entered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Draco layed down in his den, warming his heart with thoughts of his old family...Silverstar 01:19, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna flew off after the ceremony was over. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Aquilius noticed an odd figure. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Draco gazed around, still Queenless. He sighed, wondering who to pick. "Anyone want to hunt?" called the handsome king.Silverstar 15:30, October 19, 2012 (UTC) He looked at the shadow. Aquilius still couldn't make it out. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 15:32, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Draco frowned when no-one replied he padded over to Sila.Silverstar 15:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) The shadow came closer... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 15:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sila folded her wings to her side when he came over. "Hi, King Draco." she said politely. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ Finally the shadow loomed over him. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 19:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Draco smiled. "Would you like to hunt?" he asked.Silverstar 20:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Epaphroditos and Avi Luna were spending a lot of time together. Most of teh dragons thought that they would become mates, and Avi Luna seemed perfectly heppy not being queen. --- Aelius flew off to try and find Blitz. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Qara flew up to the clouds. Faolanmacduncan 00:22, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sila nodded. "Of course." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC) "Blitz!" called Aelius. Icewish 02:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Blitz had been stuck in some vines. She shook herself free, and bounded over to Aelius. "Yes?" she asked.---- Draco smiled, and opened his wings.Silverstar 00:00, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "I was just worried about you," said Aelius. Icewish 00:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Blitz blushed.Silverstar 01:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) The sun started setting. Icewish 01:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Blitz smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry." she murmured.Silverstar 01:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Aleius nodded. He watched the sun set and night fell. He let out an angry hiss. Icewish 02:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sila flew into the night air, her wings spread out. ---- Twilight sat on top of her den with Kaida. She sniffed the air. "Rain's coming soon." she growled. Kaida nodded. ---- Eclipse yawned, his long fangs gleaming. ----- Drayden caught a deer elsewhere. ---- Shen read from his candle. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:38, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Draco soared quietly with Sila. He smiled, rainbow eyes shining in the moonlight. Blitz frowned. "Should i go?" she murmured.Silverstar 22:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sila smiled, her gaze warm. ---- Kaida watched Draco and Sila fly off. She swooped down to another rock gracefully. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:47, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Draco gazed into Sila's eyes when he suddenly got his horns stuck in a large oak.Silverstar 23:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," said Aelius. "I hate this (beep!)ing curse..." Icewish 23:05, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sila giggled. "I'll help you." she said, flying over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Draco laughed.---- Blitz frowned, eyes full of grief for him. I'll still love him, no matter what...''she thought.Silverstar 23:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sila took a branch in her jaws and pulled, but not hard enough to hurt Draco. ---- Kaida felt a raindrop plop on her nose. She tilted her head. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:09, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Draco smiled, eyes shining. "Thank you," he murmured.Silverstar 23:10, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sila tore the last branch off. "No problem." she nodded. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Draco made a happy humming noise. He streatched his wings.Silverstar 23:20, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sila felt the rain coming down soon. "Oh great." she murmured. ---- Kaida jumped when she heard thunder. Draco led Sila back, but noticed the Fullwings' den was completely full. "You can sleep in my den," he murmured, blushing.Silverstar 23:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sila turned red. "Alright..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Draco led Sila into his den. The waterfall and ivy rubbed against his back as he entered.Silverstar 23:29, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Aelius ran out of camp quickly. Icewish 23:30, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Blitz watched him leave, eyes full of sadness.Silverstar 23:35, November 5, 2012 (UTC) He ran into a small cave and tried not to fall asleep.... Icewish 23:37, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sila looked around. She had never seen anything so nice. Well, Shen had nice things to trade, like gold, but his den was cluttered with junk. She breathed in the smell. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Draco found an empty nest. He nudged it over to Sila. "Here, put it wherever." he murmured.Silverstar 23:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Thunder cracked violently. Avi flew off to find Glaciallis. Icewish 00:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Draco slid into his nest, and yawned.Silverstar 00:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Glacialis!" called Avi. She couldn't find the hatchling. Eros took of and scanned the camp from above. Icewish 00:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sila settled into her nest, getting herself comfortable. ---- Kaida squeaked as lightning struck near her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:55, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Help!" squeaked a voice. Icewish 00:58, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sila heard the voice and lifted her head. ---- Kaida flew towards the voice, her large wings folded to her sides as she landed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Avi!" shouted Eros, but his voice was drowned out by thunder. She couldn't here him and flew off to search elsewhere. Eros flew towards the noise. Icewish 03:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Glacialis was being chased by another dragon. "Help!" she screamed. Icewish ♥ 00:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Asodak heard Glacialis' call for help and rushed to her aid. She tackled the dragon and chased it away. Even sending a warning shot of green fire for good measure. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|I live to fight and repel all outsiders."]] 23:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The dragon attacked Asodak. He bit her on the neck. Icewish ♥ 23:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Asodak roared in pain, she began ramming her head into the body of her attacker, trying to get a good grip on his foreleg with her canines. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''I live to fight and repel all outsiders."]] 23:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The dragon fled before it could get hurt any more. "Help!" cried Glacialis, wounds oozing with blood. Icewish ♥ 23:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir woke up. Today, I become a full wing! he thought proudly.Silverstar 00:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Eros flew down to help her. He took the hatchling back to camp. "Avi!" he shouted. Icewish ♥ 00:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Twilight and Kaida trained. "Alright, fire!" She commanded. Kaida scorched a pelican. "Water!" Kaida shot a beam of waterf rom her mouth. "Lightning!" Kaida fried the pelican. She grabbed it in her talons. "Bring it to your father. He's been ill lately." Twilight said. Kaida nodded and flew back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Avi flew over to them. She ran off and came back with some herbs to help treat her little sister. Icewish ♥ 01:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Drayden sneezed, smoke coming out of his nose. ---- Kaida flew into her fatjer's den, the pelican in her jaws. --- Twilight sighed and sat on a rock. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:13, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The herbs didn't help her. "Someone help!" screamed Avi. Icewish ♥ 23:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir bounded to Avi. The magnificant magic eastern dragon had become amazingly strong with his magic. "What is it, Avi?" he asked.Silverstar 22:32, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "She won't respond to hhealing!" she shouted. Icewish ♥ 23:01, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, I'll help her!" growled Fafnir, lifting himself into the air.Silverstar 23:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Avi nodded. Icewish ♥ 23:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir flew down to Glaciallis.Silverstar 23:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry!" said Avi Luna. Icewish ♥ 23:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir murmured ancient words, and tried to heal Glaciallas. Blue light came from his talons, seeping into the dragon's body.Silverstar 23:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Nothing seemed to happen.... Avi picked up Glacialis. "I need help taking her to the rainforest," said Avi. Icewish ♥ 23:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Kaida flew over. "I'll help." she offerered.❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Avi nodded and flew off. "Follow me," she said. Icewish ♥ 01:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "Can i come?" asked Asodak. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|''"I live to fight and repel all outsiders."]] 23:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna nodded. Eros took off and flew after her. "Why the rainforest?" he asked. "The Silent Forest Tribe lives there," she replied. Icewish ♥ 23:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "Then lets go. Glacialis doesnt have forever." Asodak said, her eyebrows furrowed in vast seriousness. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|"I live to fight and repel all outsiders."]] 23:47, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Lightning flashed over head. Avi Luna landed. "I can't fly in a lightning storm," she said, worried. Icewish ♥ 23:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "That is unfortunate." Asodak stroked her chin. "We have to walk," said Avi. "No," said Eros. "Look, I can fly Glacialis to the Silent Forest Tribe, it will be faster." "But you don't know where it is!" said Avi. "Doesn't she know?" asked Eros, pionting to Asodak. Icewish ♥00:04, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Why doesnt one of us go to the Tribe and bring their healer here?" Asodak suggested. "They don't have a healer, every member is taught the art of healing," said Avi Luna. "Do you know where the tribe is?" Icewish ♥ 00:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Asodak thought for a moment, "Hmm, wait yes i do! When i was a hatchling, my parents and i trespassed on the territory once and uh, we got into a little argument with them. But after a long-ish argument they told us to get lost." she said. [[User_Talk:Dragonlich21|"I live to fight and repel all outsiders.''"]] 11:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "That doesn't sound like them," said Avi Luna. "They always welcome loners." She sighed. "But anyways, take Glacialis to the tribe." he handed Asodak the hatchling. Icewish ♥ 13:55, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Kaida opened her wings. "She can't go alone. She could possibly get killed." She flapped her wings. "My mother's friend Rain is in the Silent Forest Tribe. In fact, my friend Slyvia is her daughter. I can help with navigation as well." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, so what am I? Chopped liver?" said Eros. "Plus, when did you get here anyway...." Icewish ♥ 23:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "And what about me?" Qara walked up to them. Faolanmacduncan 23:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "How many people followed us into the forest? About ten minutes earlier no one cared that Glaciallis was missing or that she was injured," said Eros. "I don't know, but you need to go," said Avi as she handed Eros the hatchling. He nodded and took off. Icewish ♥ 23:39, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Qara stood there. Faolanmacduncan 23:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "If you are going to help, follow Eros," said Avi. Icewish ♥ 00:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Qara nodded and flew off to follow Eros. Faolanmacduncan 00:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Eros looked arround and started to fly south. Icewish ♥ 00:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Qara caught up with Eros. Faolanmacduncan 00:55, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (Kaida came earlier x3) Kaida opened her wings and flied towards the distant rainforest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:58, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Where is the tribe exactly?" asked Eros. Icewish ♥ 02:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Slyvia said it was hidden somewhere safely." Kaida admitted. "But I remember Shen telling me about when he lived there. He said that we should look for broken tree branches and flattened grass." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:06, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (I think everyone needs to read this XD Silent Forest Tribe/History) Eros nodded. He flew arround as quickly as he could. He didn't see any broken tree branches or flattened grass. "All I see is trees!" he called to Kaida. --- Iris saw Eros flying above the treetops. She flew over to them. "Um, hello," she said. "Are you lost?" Icewish ♥ 02:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED IN SFT RP!) Icewish ♥ 19:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sila sat outside the den, waiting for Kaida and Eros' return. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Draco padded over to Sila and smiled. "I-I really like you...." he began. Draco gazed into her eyes. "Sila......W-Will you be my new Queen?" he asked, eyes shining with hope.Silverstar 01:44, December 4, 2012 (UTC) SIla nodded, tears streaming down her face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Draco smiled, nuzzling her.Silverstar 01:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Sila sighed happily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:50, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Eros, Avi, and Glaciallis walked back to camp. "Where is Kaida?" asked Avi, happy to see that her sister was healed. Icewish ♥ 01:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Draco climbed to High???? "I have an announcment to make! Sila, my love, is our new Queen!" he cheered happily.Silverstar 23:58, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Eros and Avi walked into their den. Glaciallis decided to explore camp. She flew up to Draco. "Hello," she said. Icewish ♥ 00:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Kaida flew into camp. "I'm here!" ---- Sila blushed. She wasn't a huge fan of crowds. ---Twilight nodded her approval. ---- Drayden flicked his long tail. ---- Shen nodded. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:49, December 5, 2012 (UTC) When Draco didn't reply, Glacialis flew away, sadly. Icewish ♥ 01:34, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Asodak saw Glacialis' sadness, and flew after her to see what was up. Glacialis looked up at Asodak. Icewish ♥ 01:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive